The basic structure surrounding the manufacture and retail of apparel (e.g., clothing, articles of footwear, accessories, and the like) has changed little over the past several decades. Under this structure, a piece of apparel is produced in one location and sold in another. These two locations are removed from each other and rarely interact beyond shipping products therebetween. For instance, shoes are typically designed and built to completion prior to being shipped to a retail facility (e.g., shoe store). As such, potential customers are offered a limited selection of shoe designs at the retail facility, even when the tastes of the potential customers may vary dramatically. As such, employing emerging technologies, such as inkjet printers that can physically apply buyer-selected graphics to various substrates, to customize apparel within a retail facility (e.g., shoe store) would enhance the potential customer's experience when shopping for and selecting the apparel.